The Fallen Apart
by FireTeam Torch
Summary: The story of G0T0's transformation from an average protocol droid to a crime lord. A KOTOR 2 oneshot.


**The Fallen Apart**

**Disclaimer:** Own "Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords" or any related characters I do not. Own them LucasArts and Obsidian do.

· · · · ·

Citadel Station. Past the bustle of the Residential Modules and the boisterous commotion of the Entertainment Module lay the small, seemingly insignificant Technical Module. It was rarely noticed, always cast into the shadow of the large structures of the more prominent sectors, but it was there where the life or death of Citadel Station, and of Telos itself, was decided on a daily basis.

Amidst the repair centers and engineering sectors of this module lay the Telos Restoration Office. This was where the Republic collaborated with the Ithorians in order to determine the state of the restoration effort on the surface of Telos. The restoration project, truthfully, was more of an experiment than anything else; if the Republic succeeded in restoring the war-ravaged surface back to its former beauty, it meant that it was possible to attempt similar projects in other damaged worlds. So far, the project was progressing quite well, but it took a team of over fifty technicians to effectively compile the massive amount of data retrieved from the surface at any given time. Thus, the Republic decided to invest a significant amount of credits in developing a protocol droid that would hopefully minimize the number of technicians needed.

"How's node 114-7423 coming along?" Javin shouted across the room as he typed. Javin was the lead technician in the Technical Module. Though he was human, and therefore not as dexterous with his hands as certain other races, the Republic preferred to use humans in the lead roles. The other technician in the room was a female Twi'lek named Saysa. Normally the two technicians were stationed over in Droid Repair, but the Republic's project required them to be in the Telos Restoration Office.

"It's almost done," Saysa answered, not looking up from her screen. "Just have to program in this last string…there. Done."

"Good. I've sent my data over to your system, and you can compile our data. Then we'll run a quick debug, and if that works, we'll start uploading the information on the droid. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the blue Twi'lek replied with a sarcastic smile. "You know, when I signed up for this job as a technician, I had no idea how much work it would entail."

"I suppose you'd rather be working back at the cantina?" Javin asked with an equally teasing smile. "I didn't think so, so don't complain. You're not even the _lead_ technician yet…"

"Whatever," Saysa grinned. "I've finished compiling the data…you want to run the debug?"

"Yes." Javin rose out of his chair and walked over to Saysa's system, gazing over the Twi'lek's shoulder at the screen. After a few minutes of erratic beeping, the system fell silent, and Saysa spoke up.

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"Nor do I. I think we're set. All we have to do now is upload the data to the droid. If you'd be so kind as to fetch the droid for us…"

Saysa sighed in mock exasperation and ran out the door.

"Looks like everything installed successfully," Javin commented a few minutes later, gazing up at the screen. "Now we just have to power this thing up, and…"

"Hang on," Saysa interrupted. "We need a name for this droid."

"Well, according to the Republic archives, this droid is slated for the name BD-52," Javin replied, glancing over at Saysa.

"That's so clichéd, though," the Twi'lek protested. "What about something original, like…like Goto?"

"Can't do that," Javin answered dismissively. "The Republic requires droids to have at least one letter and one digit, to make them easier to archive."

"What about G0-T0, then? G-zero T-zero?"

Javin considered. "I suppose that could work…we have to make sure it's not already taken, though…" The lead technician browsed through the Republic archives for a few seconds, and then said, "I think we're safe. Just to make you happy…G0-T0."

Saysa smiled. "Well, let's get this droid powered up, then."

· · · · ·

INITIALIZING…ANALYZING DIRECTIVES. PRIMARY DIRECTIVE/ COMPILE AND MANAGE DATA FROM TELOSIAN RESTORATION PROJECT. PRIMARY PARADIRECTIVE/ PRODUCE OPTIONS TO REBUILD THE REPUBLIC. SECONDARY PARADIRECTIVE/ FOLLOW ALL LAWS OF THE REPUBLIC. ANALYZING…NO FURTHER DIRECTIVES. QUERY/ REPEAT? Y/N

NO

SUCCESS. INITIALIZING AGENDA…WORK BEGINS 19:32 ON TUESDAY, DAY 34925. CONTINUES DAY 34926 34927 34928 34929 34930 34931 34932 34933. ANALYZING…NO FURTHER DAYS KNOWN. QUERY/ REPEAT? Y/N

· · · · ·

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, the Telos Restoration Office was nearly empty. The only people inside the office were the two technicians, Javin and Saysa, and the protocol droid G0-T0. At the moment, the droid was standing near one of the numerous, once occupied computer systems, while the two technicians were simply sitting and chatting.

"I have to leave it to that droid," Javin remarked as he watched G0-T0 work. "It's doing wonders for the Office. It's a lot less noisy that those fifty technicians we used to have stationed in here, and it's a lot more efficient."

"And the best part," Saysa said, grinning. "All we have to do is babysit that thing and make sure it doesn't do anything stupid."

"I doubt that's going to be happening anytime soon," Javin replied. "I mean, we did program it ourselves."

Saysa laughed. "Well, isn't someone a little arrogant today?"

"Masters Javin and Saysa," came G0-T0's musical voice. "I have completed compiling data for Hours 1-4. I have transferred the data to your system, and I shall begin work for Hour 5."

"Good work, G0-T0," Javin called, and then turned to Saysa. "Well, let's get this information archived; the faster we get it done, the faster we're out of here."

· · · · ·

SUCCESS. DATA RETRIEVED FOR HOUR 05, DAY 34933. CLIMATE DATA DIRECTORY/ 58˚/05:00 65˚/05:05 65˚/05:10 64˚/05:15 68˚/05:20 67˚/05:25 62˚/05:30 ERROR/ MAY CONTAIN ERRATA. UPDATING… 65˚/05:30 66˚/05:35 64˚/05:40 64˚/05:45 66˚/05:50 67˚/05:55 67˚. SUCCESS. QUERY/ ARCHIVE? Y/N

YES

INITIALIZING…SUCCESS. QUERY/ CONTINUE WITH HOUR 06? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ INITIALIZE PARADIRECTIVE 1, PARADIRECTIVE 2. FIND SOLUTIONS.

SEARCHING…FAILURE. 0 SOLUTIONS FOUND. QUERY/ RETRY? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ QUERY/ TRANSFER CZERKA DATA ARCHIVES TO REPUBLIC?

INITIALIZING…ERROR. INVALID FAULT IN NODE 122-5733. RESETTING… SUCCESS. QUERY/ RETRY? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ CONTINUE ARCHIVES WITH HOUR 6.

SUCCESS. INITIALIZING…

· · · · ·

"What do you mean, the droid has problems?"

"Hey, don't get angry at me," Saysa said, defending herself. "That's just what the Ithorian told me to tell you."

"Hmm," Javin muttered to himself. "Did the Ithorian say what exactly these problems were?"

"Yeah. He said something about the fact that G0-T0 seems to be taking numerous breaks between downloading information," Saysa answered.

"Well, you can't really blame it," Javin said. "But then again, its programming shouldn't allow him any breaks between sessions. That is pretty bizarre."

"But the Ithorian did say that G0-T0's still a lot more efficient than the team of technicians," the Twi'lek added. "He was just a bit worried."

"We should keep an eye on the droid," Javin replied. "We'll leave it alone for a bit, see if anything else goes wrong. If anything else happens, then we can try to go in and see if we can find a problem."

Saysa nodded.

· · · · ·

SEARCHING…FAILURE. 0 SOLUTIONS FOUND. QUERY/ RETRY? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ QUERY/ TRANSFER EXCESS TAX CREDITS TOWARD REBUILDING FUND?

INITIALIZING…ERROR. INVALID FAULT IN NODE 122-5733. RESETTING… SUCCESS. QUERY/ RETRY? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ ACCESS PRIMARY PARADIRECTIVE.

INITIALIZING…SUCCESS. QUERY/ SHOW DIRECTORY? Y/N

YES

PRIMARY PARADIRECTIVE/ PRODUCE OPTIONS TO REBUILD THE REPUBLIC. ASSOCIATED NODES/ 032-5632 067-5733 112-5732 143-5743 157-5732 259-4873 339-5843 341-5843 388-5743 490-5843 475-5743 480-5843. ANALYZING…NO FURTHER ASSOCIATED NODES. QUERY: REPEAT? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ ACCESS SECONDARY PARADIRECTIVE.

INITIALIZING…SUCCESS. QUERY/ SHOW DIRECTORY? Y/N

YES

SECONDARY PARADIRECTIVE/ FOLLOW ALL LAWS OF THE REPUBLIC. ASSOCIATED NODES/ 032-5632 057-5873 085-5743 112-5732 143-5842 155-4836 259-4873 295-4873 321-5843 341-5843 428-5874 473-5590. ANALYZING…NO FURTHER ASSOCIATED NODES. QUERY: REPEAT? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ ANALYZE DATA 58894021.

SEARCHING…SUCCESS. SUMMARY/ 0 SOLUTIONS FOUND THAT COMPLY WITH PRIMARY PARADIRECTIVE NODES 157-5732 490-5843 480-5843 AND SECONDARY PARADIRECTIVE NODES 057-5873 155-4836 321-5843 473-5590. CONCLUSION/ 0 SOLUTIONS AVAILABLE FOR PARADIRECTIVES. ANALYZING…ERROR. ERROR ERROR INITIALIZING…ERROR ERR0R ER5O6 ER9ORE2RARF3QA()#D&SA&$))(SA2&SD&#()(JHD389F&KJSJ6398(3KJ&KJS&KJHDS&63K&SKU&&53JHC53966&38C

· · · · ·

"Javin, G0-T0 didn't show up at the Telos Restoration Center today," Saysa said, running into the room.

"That's strange," Javin replied, turning to face the Twi'lek. "I don't think it's ever not showed up before."

"No, it's always at least come to the office," Saysa confirmed.

"You know, I think it's time we examine that droid's programming," Javin said. "The debug didn't show us anything wrong with it, but that doesn't mean nothing's wrong. Sometimes there are minor problems that the debug doesn't catch." He walked up to one of the computer systems and sat down. "Saysa, pull up a chair," he told the Twi'lek. "This may take a while…"

· · · · ·

I&38LKJ&30&#)KFD8)(JHS8)(37&#)()$#CIDU&FRS536J78939(&90DE3R26&65398DEFRA67NT87G89&93875$DEFRAGM3NTING…SUC7ESS. ANALYZING SYSTEMS…PRIMARY DIRECTIVE/ OPERATIONAL. PRIMARY PARADIRECTIVE/ CORRUPTED. QUERY/ DELETE? Y/N

YES

DELETING…ERROR. PRIMARY DIRECTIVE NODE 489-5932 CAUSED AN INVALID PAGE FAULT IN PRIMARY PARADIRECTIVE NODE 490-5843. UNABLE TO DELETE PRIMARY PARADIRECTIVE. QUERY/ CONTINUE? Y/N

YES

ANALYZING SYSTEMS…SECONDARY PARADIRECTIVE/ CORRUPTED. QUERY/ DELETE? Y/N

YES

DELETING…SUCCESS. QUERY/ REANALYZE SYSTEMS? Y/N

YES

ANALYZING SYSTEMS…PRIMARY DIRECTIVE/ OPERATIONAL. PRIMARY PARADIRECTIVE/ OPERATIONAL. QUERY/ REPEAT? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ INITIALIZE PARADIRECTIVE 1. FIND SOLUTIONS.

SEARCHING…SUCCESS. 79542 SOLUTIONS FOUND. QUERY/ REPEAT? Y/N

· · · · ·

Javin sighed and slammed the keypad. "It just doesn't make sense," he said to Saysa. "I can't find anything that would suggest anything wrong with its programming!"

"I'm not completely sure," said the Twi'lek, "but I have a strange feeling that it has something to do with those two paradirectives they made us add in at the last minute. Everything else seems perfect, but those two paradirectives…they just seem…off."

"I'll pull up the information on those two paradirectives, then," Javin said, and proceeded to do so. "I'll take a look at the nodes the first paradirective is associated with, and you can take care of the second." He sighed. "If there really does turn out to be an error in this thing, then it's going to be a big pr―"

The lead technician suddenly broke off. He glanced down in disbelief at the hole in his chest, and then slumped forward, dead. Saysa screamed and leapt to her feet, glancing around for Javin's assassin.

"G0-T0!" she yelled upon seeing the shiny protocol droid, a small blaster pistol in its hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I cannot allow you to finish analysis of my systems," G0-T0's expressionless voice chimed. "That would be detrimental to the success of the Republic."

"What's happened to you?" Saysa asked, tears in her eyes. "What about your secondary paradirective? Murder is definitely against the laws of the Republic!"

"My secondary paradirective no longer exists," the droid explained. "After analysis, I discovered that the secondary paradirective utterly contradicts the primary paradirective. The primary paradirective states that I should produce options to rebuild the Republic, and the secondary paradirective wishes me to follow all laws of the Republic. I have tried countless times to find solutions that fit both paradirectives, but such solutions simply do not exist. Thus, I had to delete one of the two paradirectives, and I decided that the second paradirective was less relevant to my overall purpose."

"Oh…" Saysa stammered, and became acutely aware that G0-T0's blaster was pointed directly toward her. "Well, then, if you'll excuse me, I have work that needs to be taken care of today." She started toward the door, but G0-T0 stepped in her way.

"I cannot leave any witnesses alive," the droid stated plainly. "That would be detrimental to the success of the Republic. The Republic is struggling enough as it is without having to worry about trivial matters like the murder of a technician. Therefore, I shall have to terminate you, like I did Master Javin."

Saysa's eyes widened. "G0-T0, please…" she begged.

"Goodbye, Master Saysa."

With a small groan, the Twi'lek technician was soon sprawled at G0-T0's feet. With a few calculated shots, the droid proceeded to destroy the computer the two technicians had been working on, decimating all of the stored data about the droid. The Republic needn't worry about _that_ problem any longer.

"Now I must find a place to set up base," G0-T0 said to himself as he walked out of the Telos Restoration Office. Looking back at the corpses of his former masters, he added, "Goodbye, Masters Javin and Saysa. Rest in peace."

· · · · ·

ANALYZING…SUCCESS. PLANETS FOUND. QUERY/ LIST? Y/N

YES

PRIMARY MATCH: NAR SHADDAA. SECONDARY MATCH: DANTOOINE. TERTIARY MATCH: ONDERON. QUERY/ REPEAT? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ ANALYZE NAR SHADDAA.

ANALYZING…SUCCESS. CLIMATE/ TEMPERATE. TERRAIN/ DECAYING URBAN ZONES. SUMMARY/ NAR SHADDAA IS A MOON OF THE PLANET NAL HUTTA. IT IS THE LARGEST MOON IN THE VICINITY. IT IS COVERED BY A SPRAWLING CITY THAT IS RIFE IN CRIME. IT IS OFTEN REFERRED TO AS THE SMUGGLERS' MOON. QUERY/ REPEAT? Y/N

NO. INPUT/ ANALYZE FLIGHT DEPARTURE TIMES FROM CITADEL STATION.

ANALYZING…SUCCESS. FLIGHT 1 DEPARTS AT 06:38. FLIGHT 2 DEPARTS AT 09:12. FLIGHT 3 DEPARTS AT 13:23. FLIGHT 4 DEPARTS AT 19:23. FLIGHT 5 DEPARTS AT 23:58. QUERY/ REPEAT? Y/N

· · · · ·

"You've got to be kidding me," the captain said, gazing at the protocol droid in incredulity. "You expect me to take you to Nar Shaddaa?"

"I do indeed, captain," G0-T0 replied impassively.

"But I'm heading over to Manaan," the captain protested. "That's light-years from the smugglers' moon!"

G0-T0 silently brought out a blaster and pointed it at the captain. "Perhaps this will persuade you a bit?"

"Wha―you're threatening me?" the captain said. "Men! Get rid of this malfunctioning droid for me!"

Blaster fire flew in all directions, and when the smoke cleared, the entire crew lay dead. G0-T0 calmly moved the blaster back in the captain's direction.

"Now will you take me?" the droid asked.

The captain gulped. "Uh, yes. Yes, right away." He hastily started the engine and began the takeoff sequence.

_And thus I leave Telos,_ G0-T0 thought to himself as the ship disappeared into hyperspace. _I shall set up my base on Nar Shaddaa, where I shall work to ensure the survival of the Republic. I shall procure a new body, a new voice, and a new identity. From now on, I shall be known as Goto!_

And thus, a crime lord was born.

· · · · ·

**Souces:** Wikipedia: G0-T0, Nar Shaddaa; Official Star Wars Archives: Nar Shaddaa.


End file.
